fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WikiaWizard/Wiki Guide to Brightwood Demon Door (Male Hero Part 1)
Hello all, I am the WikiaWizard and this is my first blog post so please bear with me if there are any errors! I am starting this new blog to provide some light on this big situation with the troublesome Brightwood Demon Door, The Sepulchre. I have looked at the advice provided by the Demon Doors page for Fable II and it was, in my opinion, not as clear as it could be. I have tested it out myself and found it quite hard to find the items requested by the door as he calls them a variety of different names. This guide is aimed to provide you with the one common combination of items with the names they are referred to in-game. Note: this guide was created with the assumption that you have already previously encountered the Demon Door at least once and attempted to carry out the requirements or you could not recall what was asked during the conversation (possibly due to the number of bandits ambushing you during the dialog). If you have not previously encountered this Door, it is recommended you visit him in-game and try to fill out his wishes with this guide being provided as a reference for opening the Sepulchre. Cheese, Dreadlocks and Mutton Chops Here is what I tried out for my male character to get the Demon Door to open: Note: this is what I had to do when I first encountered this Demon Door and only serves on the basis of being a guide, and as such, it may differ from your own experience so always attempt to find the items he asks specifically for your ''hero''. Upon approach, the Demon Door will first tell you to go away and that it has nothing to give you. This is just to deter you away from opening The Sepulchre (it's a very shy and stubborn Door). After it has said some dialog it will reveal that, "The secret to unlocking me is... Cheese!" In light of this I would recommend coming prepared with some cheese at hand. It doesn't really matter what star rating it is but if you experience problems with it, try a higher class. Next, it will say that, "Erm, erm...you don't look anything like the Sacred Bearer of Cheese" or something similar. He will then make some comments on the style of hair, your beard and/or moustache (this is regardless whether you have chosen any styles or not). This could be something like "No, no , no. This won't do. It just has to be hairstyle here." (this was the Dreadlocks style for my character which can be found in the Curl Up And Die hairdressers in Bloodstone or on Knothole Island (Knothole Island DLC required). The Demon Door will also say "and, erm, mutton chops...". This is quite a misleading request cleverly phrased by the Lionhead Studios team. I, personally, assumed this was a type of meat it wanted my hero to give him but I later discovered this to be referring to the type of facial hair style called "The Chops". This, at first, didn't seem to have anything to do with the opening the Door, however, if the information on the style was viewed it describes it as "Very Muttony". This could be a possible link to the Mutton Chop Beard which can be bought in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. ''Note: Once you have bought the correct styles, it is advised to return to the Demon Door in order for it to provide with the following set of clothing otherwise further items may be requested in ''place of the ones you have just got!'' Strumpet Skirts, Farmer's Hats and Posh Shirts After coming back, there will be more dialog which (again) is trying to send you away. At the end of the dialog, he will then say "You just don't know when to give up do you?" and asks you to retrieve items in number of different regions to complete the Sacred Bearer of Cheese uniform. The typical location where you can get these items are Bowerstone Market and Bloodstone. At certain points, you may also have to visit other regions such as Fairfax Gardens and Oakfield. The clothing I needed to wear are as follows: a strumpet skirt, a farmer's hat and a posh shirt. The locations of these items and the names in which they are displayed at are listed below: *Strumpet skirt - This can be bought as the Tart Skirt in Bloodstone's Fiendish Fashions shop at the top of the stairs on the left near The Leper's Arms. **Note: If you have the See the Future DLC then you can also obtain the Tart Skirt in the Snowglobe Village much sooner than reaching Bloodstone. *Farmer's hat - This can be found as the Yokel Hat at the Oakfield Clothing Stall in front of The Sandgoose. This is on the left path if you are facing the front of the Inn. *Posh shirt - Finally, this last item of clothing can be bought as the Noble Gent's Shirt at the Pants! male clothing stall in Bowerstone Market or from one of the travelling Clothing merchants in Fairfax Gardens. Note: To ensure the Demon Door can recognise the clothing successfully, only wear the clothes as previously listed. This means you should remove any shoes/boots, any hats and any facial accessories such as glasses. If the Demon Door still doesn't recognise the outfit, remove any of the same clothing or items in your inventory (if you have more than one of each of the Tart Skirt, Yokel Hat, Noble Gent's Shirt and/or cheese). The Sepulchre After collecting all of the different items from the various regions, return to the Demon Door and he will once more say something like "Agh! Will I never be rid of you?" until finally he says "Alright! Fine, but I beg you, never reveal my secret to anyone..." and the Demon Door opens. Inside you will be taken to The Sepulchre containing a Treasure Chest inside a small building at the end of the path with the Lad of The Night Outfit inside. Conclusion and Closing Comments Congratulations! You have at last opened the Brightwood Demon Door and received the Lad of The Night Outfit. If you have the DLC or the GOTY version of the game you have also opened one more Demon Door which goes towards unlocking The Concierge achievement. In the future I will attempt to post Part 2 to this guide for further guidance to getting the other items which the Demon Door may ask after these (if the order of the items were mistaken or the Demon Door is being additionally stubborn) and another seperate guide for Female Heroes attempting to beat this tricky Door. If you wish for additional information that I have not mentioned in this guide, would like me to post more guides for other quests or have any ideas how this guide can be improved, please leave a comment and I'll try to get to it and include it in my next post. Thank you for taking the time in reading my first blog and guide to the Brightwood Demon Door in Fable II. I wish you well and the very best for your Fable adventures. WikiaWizard 12:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts